Identity Crisis
by Angelgrl185
Summary: A potion explosion during detention causes Ginny and Draco to switch bodies. (DracoGinny)


Identity Crisis

**.:Angelgrl185:.**

_((I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any of its components))_

* * *

_Ginny rushed breathlessly into Snape's dungeon, her bag swinging frantically and cuffing her thighs as her auburn hair bounced on her shoulders. Snape and the rest of the class looked up and stared at Ginny as she dashed into the room interrupting the lesson. Ginny sat at her seat, her chest heaving from her run, and began to pull out parchment paper and a quill._

"_Nice of you to join us Miss Weasley." Professor Snape said sarcastically drawing Ginny's attention to him._

"_I'm sorry Professor, one of the first years hit me and my books scattered and I had to pick them up by myself and then Malfoy came and –" Ginny began to explain hurriedly before Snape interrupted her._

"_MISS WEASLEY!" Snape's voice boomed over hers as he cut off her rambling._

_"I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses, detention tonight in my office." Snape said before going back to his lesson. Ginny's mouth dropped and she was about to speak out in protest when Colin Creevey clasped his hand over her gaping hole preventing her._

_

* * *

_

That's how Ginny came to be in front of the doorway to the Slytherin Potion Master's dungeon during dinnertime and it still made her seethe with anger when she recalled what had happened earlier that day. It was completely unfair! It one of the stupid Slytherins had been late Snape wouldn't have given it a second thought. Hell, he probably would have given them house points for it. Ginny sighed and grudgingly walked into the dungeon alerting Snape to her presence as she stomped in.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, glad you could make it." Snape said with a smirk. Ginny just glared back at him in response as she bit her lip to keep from retorting. She didn't need another torturous day of detention with Snape. Another presence entered the room turning Snape's focus from Ginny.

"Master Malfoy I see you made it. Miss Weasley is serving detention today and will be most willing to help you with your make up potions." Snape told the boy as he came towards the desk. Ginny shot a surprised look at Snape before glancing at the platinum blond haired boy who was sneering in her direction and looking just as displeased as she felt.

"What? You can't be serious!" Ginny protested looking back at Snape.

"Weasel's right, there's no way in hell I'm working with her." Malfoy added his sentiments. Snape looked unimpressed at their display of protests and just handed Malfoy the directions to his potion before exiting the room.

"Ugh! This is just great!" Ginny groaned.

"First I get detention for being late which is _your_ fault and now I have to work with you!" Ginny yelled stabbing a finger into Malfoy's chest who brushed it off quickly, frowning at her.

"Well its not like I want to work with you either weasel and its not my fault that you are a clutch and your books were running from you. It must have something to do with your scary mass of red hair or maybe the ungodly amount of freckles on your face." Draco sneered.

"Your such a jerk." Ginny yelled back before flouncing off in the other direction and sitting down at a desk.

"What do you think you are doing?" Malfoy demanded as she pulled out her parchment paper and quill.

"I'm working on my transfiguration homework thank you very much. Now get out of my face." Ginny said giving him a dark look.

"You can't do that." Malfoy protested.

"And why not?"

"Because you have to do my potion." Malfoy responded.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you say that _I_ had to do _your_ potion?" Ginny asked sarcastically, cupping her ear with her hand.

"That's what Snape said and I suggest you do it if you don't want him to give you a weeks worth of detention." Malfoy said smugly as he watched Ginny freeze, quill paused in the air.

"Fine, but he said I was only supposed to help you. I am not doing the whole thing." Ginny reluctantly agreed.

"Good now get over here and help me Weasley." Malfoy demanded as he walked over to a black iron cauldron. Ginny sighed and trudged over to Malfoy, her arms crossed and annoyance written on her face.

"Now what do I do?" Malfoy asked her.

"Follow the directions stupid." Ginny responded bored, inspecting her fingernails. Malfoy shot her a glare, but the read the directions before beginning to order her around.

"You get all the ingredients, I'll make the potion, deal?" Malfoy said thrusting the paper at her.

"Fine, as long as this goes fast, I don't want to miss dinner." Ginny agreed snatching the parchment piece from his hand.

"You look as if you could stand to miss a few dinners." Malfoy drawled looking her up and down. Ginny's eyebrows shot up at his comment and her bright green eyes flashed in anger. Whipping out her wand she pointed it at Malfoy.

"Engorgio!" she called as silver sparks shot out and raced towards Malfoy hitting him in the nose. His gray eyes widened and his hands automatically grabbed his nose. Ginny just smirked at him in amusement as his perfect nose began to grow extremely long, exceeding the length of Pinocchio.

"Weasley, you fix this right now!" Malfoy demanded in a higher voice then he was speaking in normally. Ginny burst out into a fit of laughter as his voice and nose and it took a while for it to subside. When she was finished being amused, Ginny quickly cast a shielding spell of herself before fixing Malfoy.

"Finite Incantatem." She called as pink light formed around Malfoy's nose shrinking it back to its normal size. The look Malfoy gave her after he checked his nose was murderous and Ginny was glad she remembered to cast a shielding spell on herself so he couldn't hex her back.

"Let's just get this over with." Malfoy grumbled turning away from Ginny to prepare the base of the potion. Ginny grinned to herself and scampered away to collect the potion's ingredients.

They worked in silence for a long time, Ginny randomly pointing out things that Malfoy was doing wrong much to her delight and his annoyance. One ingredient remained as the bright green potion bubbled softly in the cauldron.

"You have to heat the temperature up fifty degrees before you put in the last ingredient and then it has to cook for thirty more minutes before you can seal it." Ginny read.

"Thirty more minutes? This is so stupid." Draco growled. "I'm not doing this anymore." He pulled out his wand and cast a heating spell on the potion, raising the temperature up nearly two hundred degrees instead of fifty.

"Malfoy! You can't do that!" Ginny screeched as he pulled out the hippogriff feathers to put in the potion.

"Everything is under control Weasel, I'm just making it go faster." Malfoy said reassuringly as he placed the feathers over the cauldron.

"Wait! The potion will explode if you do that!" Ginny yelled throwing out her hand in protest to his actions. Malfoy ignored her however and dropped the ingredient. The golden feathers floated gently down towards the now violently boiling potion as Ginny stared at it horrified. As soon as the last ingredient hit the surface of the potion a deep rumbling sound began to emit from the cauldron. Malfoy's eyes went wide as did Ginny's before a huge explosion occurred, knocking them both off their feet.

Ginny stirred first, finding herself lying on the cold stone floor of the dungeon. Opening her eyes she noticed the room filled with thick gray smoke. She pushed herself up off the ground wincing at the pain in her back from the explosion.

'Stupid Malfoy.' She thought remembering what had happened. Beside her she could hear Malfoy stirring and his gasp of pain although it sounded higher then his normal pitch, but still familiar. Ginny shrugged, the potion must've reversed the ending charm and enlarged his nose again. The smoke began to clear away and Ginny could see the cauldron lying on the ground a few feet the away, its contents scattered across the floor and sizzling against the stone cracks. Ginny turned to face Malfoy in order to scold him, but what she saw made her scream instead.

* * *

"This is interesting, interesting indeed. Can't say I have ever seen this happen before." Dumbledore said scratching his head, his twinkling blue eyes betraying his amused manner. 

"Is there a way to fix it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you how until later. I think it would be good to keep things the way they are. It'll be a unique experience." Dumbledore decided.

"But Sir, you can't mean that!" Ginny screeched in protest. She kept glancing at herself in the mirror the fact still not registering that she was now Draco Malfoy.

'What a stupid git, I can't believe he blew up the potion and got our bodies switched. How the hell did that happen?' Ginny grumbled to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously and quickly pulled them out when her fingers contacted silky straight hair, not tangled curly hair. A silvery blond strand of hair fell into her face and she quickly brushed it out of her sight not wanting any reminders that she looked like Malfoy.

She looked over at Malfoy, or rather, her own face, which was really weird and saw that a scowl marred her features, his features now. This was just all too weird!

"Headmaster, I don't think this is a good idea at all." Ginny protested still watching herself sitting across the room.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. It will give you insight into each other's lives. Maybe you'll come to understand each other." Dumbledore explained.

"I don't want to understand her, I want my body back." Draco complained.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but it seems you are stuck because I am the only one who knows how to fix this and I'm refusing to tell you until you've spent enough time in each others' shoes. " Dumbledore said his eyes still glinting mischievously.

"Now, I think it is time for you two to go to the Great Hall and get some dinner don't you?" Draco and Ginny didn't respond, but just glared at Dumbledore before leaving his office and heading off towards the Great Hall.

Ginny stormed into the Great Hall completely irritated and made a beeline for Hermoine in order to rant about what had happened. She plopped down in the seat next to Hermoine and across from Harry and sighed dramatically. The entire Gryffandor table turned their heads to look at her curiously while Hermoine, Ron and Harry just glared at her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ron asked loudly. Ginny looked back at him confused.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Ginny replied and then placed both hands over her mouth, her eyes widening when she heard her masculine voice.

"What are you doing in my seat Malfoy?" Another voice broke into the conversation. Ginny turned to find herself smirking at her. Groaning in her mind, Ginny wracked her brain for an answer while berating herself for forgetting that she couldn't sit with the Gryffandors.

"That's what I thought, get out." Malfoy demanded grabbing her arm roughly and tossing her out of her seat. Ginny glared back at him before turning and heading off towards the Slytherin table, her heart dropping to her stomach when she realized that she had to eat with them.

"It's ok, they think you are Malfoy. Just act like an arrogant self-centered jerk and no one will know different." Ginny reassured herself before sitting down next to Pansy.

"Hey Draco." Pansy greeted her with a slow smile and a wink. "You're looking rather nice today." Ginny almost gagged in response, but instead gave Pansy a grunt before turning her attention to her food. She successfully ignored the entire Slytherin table as they threw lewd comments and sarcastic remarks at her about other people. They eventually stopped talking to her, figuring that "Draco" was having a bad day as Ginny silently cursed idiot who put her in this predicament.

* * *

Draco followed the golden trio half paying attention to what they were saying. They were rather annoying and Draco almost killed himself in the middle of dinner just to get away from them. They were so full of themselves it was ridiculous and Granger's laugh was this annoying high pitched squeal that really grated his nerves. The only reason he was trailing them now was to keep up appearances and to get into the Gryffindor house seeing as he didn't know the password. 

He winced slightly as Granger slipped her arm through his and trotted along blabbing about how cute Ron looked today with his red hair all ruffled. Draco smiled uneasily at her when Granger looked at him, really hating himself now for not listening to the little weasel about the potion. If only that old fool Dumbledore would have told them the way to fix this stupid switch then he wouldn't have to deal with the mud blood, weasel and scar face.

"You've been acting really weird lately." Hermoine said turning to look at Draco when they entered the common room.

"Yeah, what's wrong Ginny?" Ron asked in concern, coming over and placing his hand on Draco's shoulders. Draco gritted his teeth in response and spat out an excuse about detention and how Snape was being a jerk. The three seemed to accept it and Ron gave "Ginny" a sympathetic brotherly hug. Draco wrenched himself out of Ron's grasp and stormed upstairs leaving behind three very bewildered teens.

He muttered curses under his breath as he entered the girl's dormitory half expecting the wards to not let him in; after all, he was still a boy. He was just currently in Ginny Weasley's body. Draco fell back against the plush crimson comforter and pulled the gold tassels shut, blocking out the rest of the room. When his head his the pillow however, it smacked against something hard instead of the soft feathery touch he was expecting. Growling Draco massaged his head and ended up getting his fingers caught in the red tangles he was not used to brushing his fingers through. He sat up and looked down at his pillow to discover a red leather bound journal.

"This must be weasel's diary." Draco grinned to himself, grabbing the book and flipping it open.

_Ugh! Hermoine and Ron are driving me completely bonkers! Ever since they confessed their "love" for each other, they have just been sitting around staring moony eyed at each other. It is positively sickening. Now all Hermoine talks about is how great Ron is and how cute Ron is and what a great kisser Ron is. EW! I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT care to know how good of a kisser my brother is! That is completely disgusting!_

_Anyways, Harry and I had a fun talk today, not about much, but we just kinda joked around and teased each other a little bit. It was really fun, but I think he was doing it more in a brotherly manner than flirting. Oh well, I guess it just isn't meant to be. I'll get over it; maybe I can date Dean or something. Harry is still dreadfully cute though._

"UGH!" Draco groaned putting down the journal. He did not need to be hearing how cute scar face was. He was surprised however to learn that Ginny wasn't all happy with the new shining couple in Hogwarts. It actually made him feel a little bit better to know that the weasel's own sister was sick of him and mud blood. He flipped the journal a couple more pages and continued to read entry after entry.

_Draco Malfoy is the biggest jerk and idiot to ever walk the hallways of Hogwarts and I am not even exaggerating the slightest bit! First off some little kid ran into me and totally knocked all my books out of my hand and didn't even bother to help me pick them up, must've been a Slytherin. Then along comes pompous Malfoy who decides it would be quite hilarious to kick my books even farther down the hallway making me even more late then I already was. Then get this; Snape gave me detention for being a few minutes late when he would've just smiled or something if a Slytherin had been late. Gods I hate those stupid Slytherin. Who needs them? They're only going to turn out to be dark wizards anyways and become Death Eaters and stuff. Hogwarts shouldn't accept them into the school. It would make everyone's lives better._

Draco closed the book and tossed it on the end of the bed. Apparently Ginny had no love for the Slytherins what so ever and he didn't blame her. From all the stuff he's read in her journal they including himself were really mean to her. He snorted when he thought back to the part about them all being evil and becoming Death Eaters.

'If only she really knew.' He scoffed.

That last entry though, it sounded familiar. Then it clicked, that had happened this morning and that detention she received is the one they had today.

'She must've written in it earlier today.' Draco mused to himself. Reading what she had written made him feel a little remorse for being so mean, but just a little.

* * *

The stone steps were cold against her bare feet as Ginny walked down them, trailing her hands along the outer walls for balance as she descended. The common room was dark, but glowed with the earthly light of fire as it flickered and danced with the shadows. She quietly entered the common room, thankful for the peace and quiet, not the constant chattering of the Slytherins. Ginny didn't know how much longer she could avoid speaking to them. Ginny walked over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down, staring intently into the red and orange flames. She sat there for a moment, just contemplating her day and wondering how this could ever of happened. Her peace was short lived however when Pansy Parkinson bounded down the dormitory stairs and eased herself onto the couch next to Ginny. 

"Poor Draco, you seem to be having a really hard day." Pansy murmured scooting closer towards Ginny. Pansy rested her head against Ginny's shoulders and snuggled up against her chest. Ginny stiffened immediately in protest as her mind screamed for Pansy to get her revolting self off of her. Pansy seemed to have sensed that "Draco" was uncomfortable, but she just smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry love, I'll make you feel better." Pansy said in a low voice before drawing her head closer. Ginny froze, her body refusing to work, as Pansy's large wet, smacking lips of doom loomed closer. Pansy firmly planted her lips onto "Draco's" and snaked her arm around Ginny's neck, plunging her fingers in the silvery hair and drawing her closer.

Ginny's eyes bugged out of her head and she tried to squirm out of Pansy's grasp feeling very awkward and uncomfortable. The loud hooting of an owl interrupted them and Pansy reluctantly let Ginny go as the owl swooped down and dropped a letter in Ginny's lap. Fingers shaking from the horrifying experience she just had, Ginny picked up the letter and turned it over. A large green seal of wax held the letter shut and the emblem appeared to be a large snake wrapped around an "M."

"What is it Draco darling?" Pansy asked trying to peer over Ginny's shoulder. Ginny could take her presence anymore.

"Get out." Ginny said coldly. Pansy looked up in surprise.

"But Draco." She stuttered in protest.

"I said get out!" Ginny yelled pointing her finger towards the door. Tears seemed to pool in Pansy's eyes as she abruptly jumped up from the couch and hurried away. Ginny sighed in relief and tore open the seal to the letter not caring that it was technically for the real Draco.

_Draco,_

_I am disappointed to hear that you have forsaken our ways, the ways of our family to run with Dumbledore's pathetic crowd. You are a disgrace to the name of Malfoy and are no longer considered a part of this family. I warn you though, you are now an enemy of the dark lord's and none of our order will hesitate to kill you for you are no longer my son and no longer under my protection. You will fail._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Ginny's jaw dropped in shock as she read the letter, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. Malfoy had turned down being a Death Eater in order to fight with Dumbledore? It was unthinkable! She was sure he would follow after his evil father. Bewildered, Ginny folded the piece of paper and tucked it into her robes not quite sure what to make of the news.

"I can't believe he's one of the good guys. He's such a jerk!" Ginny said aloud.

'You can be pretty mean yourself. Look what you did to Pansy. Does that make you a certain to be Death Eater?' her mind countered.

"No, of course not. That's different." Ginny protested.

'Oh yeah? How?' her mind wondered. Ginny was at a loss for words and hung her head in shame.

"You're right, you're right. I shouldn't judge Malfoy on his meanness, but he really is a huge jerk!" Ginny agreed.

"Maybe Dumbledore was right. Maybe staying a little bit longer in each other's shoes isn't all that bad." Ginny said thoughtfully before she remembered that Pansy had kissed her. Maybe not.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning feeling slightly disorientated. He climbed out of the bed and went over to his dresser. Reaching in to pull put a pair of silk boxers; his fingers got a pair of panties instead. With a yelp, Draco sent the panties flying across the room. That's when he remembered. Groaning, Draco picked up the panties and prepared himself to change out of the clothes he slept in the night before. He was about to take off his shirt when his face blanched and he looked down and noticed two rather large lumps sticking out of his chest. His face reddened in embarrassment and he quickly decided he was just going to wear the exact same thing today as he wore yesterday. 

He walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and noticed a make up set sitting on the counter. Draco looked in the mirror again, this time studying his face or rather, Weasley's face. It was quite unattractive in the morning. His face was pale and the curly red hair hung limp and lifeless on his head. His eyes looked tired and black smudged his face from the make-up the night before. Groaning, he quickly washed his face in the sink before looking hesitantly into the make up bin.

Pulling out a long black pencil, Draco stared at it skeptically before attempting to put it towards his face. After poking himself in the eye about five times, Draco threw the pencil down in rage. He picked up a silver bottle next and unscrewed the cap, pulling out a mascara brush. He attempted to brush along his lashes, but he kept missing and ended up painting his eyelid. Draco groaned again and looked at himself in the mirror. Ginny looked like she was given a black eye.

'Girls are ridiculous. There is no way in hell I'm putting this stuff on." Draco fumed before washing his face again and heading out to the Great Hall for breakfast. He spotted himself walking along the corridor ahead of him, Pansy and Blaise walking beside him, or Ginny. Draco quickly sneaked up behind Ginny and pulled her around the corner away from his friends. Ginny protested until she realized whom it was.

"I think we should talk to Dumbledore now. I can't take being you anymore!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco! I look ugly!" Ginny cried taking in the rumpled clothes and plain face. Draco made a face at her.

"There is no way I would be able to put make up on and I didn't want to…" Draco's voice trailed off and he looked down at the ground. Ginny's eyebrows shot up and what he meant and she began to laugh.

"It's not funny Weasel." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah well I don't want to be you either. For one you got Pansy hanging all over you and I for one wouldn't wish that on anyone, even you. Second, that thing with your father…" It was Ginny's turn to trail off as she realized she wasn't supposed to have read the letter.

"What happened?" Draco said lowering his voice adding an edge. Ginny gulped and pulled out the letter from his father, handing his letter to him. Draco quickly read it over, his face darkening.

"You shouldn't have read this." He said darkly.

"I know. Why did you do that? Defy your father and all?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you automatically assume that I'm an evil person?" Draco shot back.

"I don't think you are an evil person." Ginny protested.

"Oh really? Well how about that whole "all Slytherins are going to be Death Eaters" blah, blah, blah, huh?" Draco pointed out.

"Where did you get that from?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Your diary." Draco smirked.

"DRACO!" Ginny screeched. "You weren't supposed to read that! It's private!"

"And so is this." Draco retorted waving the letter in her hand.

"Ugh, fine. Let's just find Dumbledore and fix this mess." Ginny said exasperated.

"I'm right behind you Miss Weasley, or should I say Miss Malfoy?" Dumbledore chuckled appearing behind them.

"I wouldn't go that far." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"So what do we do to fix this? Make another potion?" Draco asked.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's very simple really." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, well what is it?" Ginny asked getting impatient.

"You have to kiss."

"WHAT!" Ginny and Draco yelled simultaneously shooting each other disgusted looks.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. When two people switch identities, the only way to fix it is to connect the bodies and kissing is the easiest most practical way." Dumbledore explained. Ginny's eyes widened when she figured out the other way to connect and Draco looked amused.

"Well you're lucky that Harry didn't have the detention." Ginny mused laughing at the horrified look that appeared on Draco's face.

"Let's just get this over with." Draco mumbled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to leave you two now. Good luck!" Dumbledore called cheerfully.

Ginny looked nervously at Draco and ran her fingers through the platinum blond hair on her head. Draco took a hesitant step forward and leaned his head in. Ginny closed her eyes and placed her hands against Draco's chest and almost squeaked when she grabbed her own boobs. Draco hissed and pulled back. Ginny apologized and put her hands on his waist instead. Draco lowered his face towards hers and brushed her lips tentatively before capturing them. It was like immediate fireworks, literally. Bright orange and yellow sparks flew around them and a huge wind ruffled through the corridor, blowing around their hair. Ginny reached up her hands and put in on the back on Draco's neck her fingers connecting with silky silver strands as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in. Her skin felt on fire where his hands were touching her and his lips were full and soft against her own. She sighed into his mouth, content with her position as he caressed her face when he cupped it with his hands. It was bliss; something she never knew she could feel was heating up in her. Draco nipped her lips and sucked on the bottom one before pulling away. Ginny felt in a daze, opening her bright green eyes lazily and peering at Draco who looked as distracted as she felt.

"I guess it worked." Ginny said nervously stepping away from his intoxicating scent and touch.

"Yeah I guess so." Draco replied looking equally uncomfortable.

"Uh, goodbye then." Ginny said, no longer able to stand the feelings that were raging inside of her, confusing her. After all, it was Draco Malfoy! But why had that kiss sent her reeling?

"Wait, Ginny." Draco called out as she turned away.

"Yeah?" she answered hesitantly.

"Do you think we could be friends?" he asked hastily. Ginny felt a smile light up her face and she nodded shyly. Draco looked relieved as he waved and walked away. Ginny couldn't get the smile off her face although she should. She was getting all wishy washy over stinking Draco Malfoy. Something must've boggled her mind when the explosion occurred, that's the only explanation cause there is no way in hell she could actually be developing any kind of friendly feelings towards the stupid git. On the other hand, it would definitely piss Ron and that would be a plus. Just a little revenge for the sickening display he and Hermoine had been putting on. Ginny smiled evilly. Yeah, this could definitely work.

* * *

**Ok so I did another fictional short, they are kind of fun to do. Please review and tell me whether you liked it or not! I know Draco and Ginny were semi out of character, mostly Draco, but I think it came out ok.**

**.:Angelgrl185:. **


End file.
